Sam feels at home
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: Set in present day nearing the end of 2016 where Samantha and Jason Morgan are presumably expecting the arrival of their second child. Danger lurks as Jason Morgan digs deeper into the death of Morgan Corinthos and wanting to exonerate Sonny Corinthos of trying to kill Julian Jerome.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please be kind and gentle. I can freely admit that writing is not my strongest talent, but I've been frustrated with the direction of the characters of Samantha McCall Morgan and Jason Morgan on General Hospital so this is where I am in my fantasy. Please know that this is a work in progress and it may take me a while to get the full story on the way, but I hope I get some reviews and feedback as to how I can better this story and my writing. The characters listed are the property of General Hospital and I do not own them.

Set in present day nearing the end of 2016 where Samantha and Jason Morgan are presumably expecting the arrival of their second child. Danger lurks as Jason Morgan digs deeper into the death of Morgan Corinthos and wanting to exonerate Sonny Corinthos of trying to kill Julian Jerome.

The brisk air sends chills through Samantha Morgan on this fateful December day as her gaze is cast upon the icy waters on the fateful pier that that brought her life through so many obstacles. Her hands gripped tightly around the steaming cup of warm tea with the aroma of mint circling her face she is drawn back to a memory of being pregnant with baby Lila in the penthouse and learning that not only the regrettably pink room was left without change as was the tea that the precious and high maintenance Brenda Barrett once bought for the home. Sam chuckled a bit thinking of how she was once so envious of the place the whiney raven once kept in Jason's home and as hard as it might seem to say she still believes in a part with his heart. Sam never thought herself in the same category as Brenda, but when she thought of it she felt as though she never quite measured up and she certainly didn't get first crack at the men they shared.

"The men they shared" she thought to herself and in most of the cases Sam received the scraps of whatever Brenda had not torn to bits. Brenda Barrett was a 5 foot wrecking ball of love and for some unearthly reason the men in Port Charles were drawn to her like moths to a flame and that was usually how all of her relationships ended … in tragedy. Then the reality sunk into Samantha that Brenda was not the only wrecking ball of love to grace the streets of Port Charles then there was the fallen angel – St Elizabeth. No matter the lies, manipulations or the level of deceit somehow she was forever the victim and her actions were excusable. Sam placed a gentle hand over her growing belly and grimaced at the thought of her last pregnancy the carnage the angel of death cast upon her marriage with Jason.

"Don't worry sweetie your daddy promised things will be different this time with you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt us." Sam pronounced that declaration of love as her eyes drifted to the water and she suddenly felt a warmth surround her almost as though she was being hugged and the corners of her mouth turned into a playful smile and suddenly a soft breeze caught that stubborn strand of hair that always crept into her face. Little did Samantha Morgan know, but at that very moment the man that was her home and her always dreamt of sweeping that strand of hair again and to be reunited with the only woman he would ever love so much.

As Sam gazed to the water she thought of all the time she spent her life coasting and sailing and never really finding a home until a game with Jasper Jaxx lead her to the town of Port Charles and her life would never be the same. "Jaxx" she whispered even Jaxx was touched by the singing allure of the dark songbird of Elizabeth Webber. The woman somehow managed to convince every man in that town that she could do no wrong even when all the evidence and heart torn carnage said otherwise. Sam tried desperately to think of one person that was not swayed by the big doe eyes of Elizabeth Webber. Sam couldn't think of one person because even in her downward spiral Sonny of all people chose to see only the purity of Elizabeth Webber. Well until she finally had gone too far and kept all of the people Jason cared about and them of him in the dark to him being alive and well in Port Charles. Sam still couldn't understand how Elizabeth could keep Jason to herself and not feel remorse.

Sam knew that she shouldn't dwell in the past, but something about that spot on the pier always broke upon her insecurities and cast light on the shattered pieces of her heart once before. This was where Jason and Elizabeth would meet and share their emotional affair and this is where she thought she lost Jason physically for good. Sam looked to the bench that carried so much history on that very pier. She tucked her coat tightly around her waist and made her way to the bench, she sat slowly on the far-left side with her fingers teasing the armrest. She sat slowly with the cold of the wood spidering throughout her body in tingles of chills. Today somehow she had chosen to wear a smock that resembled a pancho and just then an elderly woman slowly walked by pushing a stroller with a tightly bundled toddler inside. Sam glanced at the beaming little girl tucked tightly into her ruffled pink unicorn blanket and a red hat covering her soft mocha curls that poked out just below her ears and the little girl's eyes were glistening with joy as she turned to see the water crashing onto the docks. Sam thought back to a time on this bench where she had been feeling so much joy with her impending due date and yet a stranger pierced her heart swiftly with a question of her not having a partner for this child.

 _Flashback_

 _Sam protectively guided her hand over her belly as the stranger peered down at her in disgust and judgement with Sam reluctant to admit she was planning on being a single parent. Sam never considered that she was committing a disservice to her daughter by not being with her biological father and not having someone else to be a parent. Suddenly Sam couldn't take the look in the woman's eyes any longer and she gazed down to her belly gently stroking it as if telling herself and her daughter that they would be okay. Just as Sam was about to shed the glistening tears that had welled up in her eyes from the stranger's harsh words Jason bound down the stairs and met her on the bench. Unbeknownst to Sam Jason had overheard the majority of the woman's stunning words and he simply couldn't stand another moment of hearing Sam being judged so harshly and he felt an overwhelming level of protection for them both the baby and her mother. Jason gazed into her eyes and suddenly Sam caught her breath she had been holding and sighed with his touch. She was almost lost in his gaze and touch that she forgot about the unwelcome judge looming to her side. Jason asked her about her wedding ring and Sam took a moment to snap into the story Jason was weaving and trying to reassure Sam as well. Sam followed the story and felt a twinge in her heart and body unlike any feeling she'd had before and she flashed to holding Jason's hand in a long white gown about to be his wife. At that very moment Sam realized that she had an ache to be Jason Morgan's wife, she blinked quickly trying to snap herself out of her fantasy and back to the story and as the woman guided away Jason continued to hold her gaze and hand and it was then that Sam wondered if her romantic fantasy could become a reality and be wanted by the both of them._

Sam smiled as she let the sun warm her in the cold winter air. Sam took gratitude in all that had brought her to this place and her heart full of love for her husband and their children. Sam never imagined that her life would feel so complete and full and yet something still pinged at her as if she carried that doubt it could last. A light rickshaw off the bench when the sun came through the passing clouds and she noticed a gold compass in the corner of the bench. She leaned over looking around her to see if anyone was busily trying to relocate this precious piece and there was no longer anyone on the pier. Sam scooted closer to the compass and picked it up and her eyes widened and it was as though her heart had sighed and she realized this was similar to that of which Jason gave her when he was going to prison to help Michael. Sam felt the weight of the necklace in her hands and tried to recall what had happened to her own keepsake. Try as she might she couldn't recall the last time she wore the gift or where she had placed it for that matter. She tucked the necklace in her pocket thinking she would have Spinelli check any records for lost or stolen jewelry that resembled the necklace that she felt an instant connection to.

Sam glanced briefly at the business title above the wooden door McCall and Jackal Private Investigations. Sam missed dangling off of buildings and diving off of ships that were exploding and snuggling in tightly to Jason's chest as he opened up the motorcycle all the way on the long stretch of road ahead. She was now a proud mother and anxiously awaiting the arrival of her next child and she was astounded at how her life had changed since first coming to Port Charles. If she had to ask her former self if this was how her life would be in 10 years she would have rolled on the floor laughing with an occasional snort through in for good measure. Her priorities were different now and she is what happened when she first found out she was pregnant again with Danny even with the lurking question of his paternity. Sam made her way to her desk and noticed the light layer of dust that was settled on top of her desk supplies and office phone. She took a rag out of a drawer and lightly wiped the materials and turned on her laptop to see if she could find out more about this directional piece of jewelry.

Sam waited for her computer to load all of the start-up programs and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She dialed a number that was etched in her heart and mind as she the rings rang through the office and suddenly "hello" a small voice laughed on the other end. Sam chuckled and thought how much her little boy had grown so quickly and all the time he missed with his father. Sam then heard in the background "Hey buddy we talked about not picking up the phone without asking." Jason's voice came closer and clearer as she imagined him grabbing the phone from their son. Sam wanted the little man to know she was on the phone "How's mommy's big boy doing?" Danny couldn't help but jump for joy and tell his mother all of his day's activities with a few stutters and a lighting fast run on sentence. She listened attentively and knew Jason was trying to patiently wait for his turn for the phone. As Danny finished up his ramblings Sam couldn't wait to have her family of four soon and for him to teach his new siblings new things and she was quite certain that Danny was going to be very protective and active big brother. Danny looked up to his father and asked Sam "Mommy, you coming home soon?" Sam sighed "Yeah buddy I will be home in just a little bit; can I talk to daddy?" Danny eagerly ended the conversation with a "O-tay Mommy see you later alligator." Jason caught the phone as Danny bolted for his cars that were lining the floor ready to race.

Jason brought the phone to his ear as his eyes watched his son ready his toys for his living room action scene. "Hey, I was beginning to wonder when you were coming home." Sam looked to her right hand holding the compass "Yeah I took a walk along the pier to help try and clear my head and watch the water and I found something that caught my attention. I'm at the office right now wanting to do a little digging to find the owner of this lost item." Jason's brow lifted and he was curious now "What did you find?" Sam's eyes caught the blinking cursor and she slowly typed in an application that tracked police reports and she searched the database for anything resembling the found item and with no luck nothing appeared to match. "Oddly I found a compass on a light gold chain hanging on the bench near the pier. It reminded me so much of the one you gave me before you were going to prison for Michael." "Yeah?" Jason questioned not only Sam, but also the recollection of giving her such a prized gem and he knew that not all of his memories had been restored and they were all gradually returning and this must have been a piece that was still out of place for this puzzle of his life that he was rebuilding with his family.

Sam bit the corner of her lip and wondered again where she had put her own gem so while she had Jason on the phone "Yeah, have you seen it around the house?" Jason tried to cover a bit knowing how much it hurt Sam when there was a part of their life together that he didn't recall and sadly there were quite a few of those moments, but it didn't lessen his love for her and the life they have together now. "No..no I don't think I've seen it in a while. Do you want me to check around our bedroom?" Sam sighed and wondered how her day had brought her to searching for the home of this item weighting her hand. "That's okay Jase I'll take a look when I get home. I'm going to give Spinelli a quick call to see what he can find out further and then be on my way. What's for dinner?" Jason loved that his wife's attention was most certainly focused on food more now, not that she didn't love to eat before her pregnancy. "Sounds good, anything in particular that you are craving?" "You know what sounds really good right now would be a BLT from Kelly's and…" Jason shook his head "An order of curly fries and a chocolate shake?" "Yeah, how did you?" she paused and continued "You know me so well, would that be too much trouble?" "No it would be good to get Danny out of the house and we will try to have it ready by the time you get back." "Thanks and I love the thought of my boys taking such good care of me and this little one." "Well you make it pretty easy considering how predictable you are when it comes to your cravings." "Hey I'm not predictable, I change it up a bit I mean just last week I tried that new deli around the corner from Perks." Jason recalled coming down the stairs of Perks to find Sam on the bench watching the ice skating and stuffing her mouth with a steaming philly cheesesteak sandwich oozing with cheese. She peaked up at him with a stuffed grinning mouth and said "Ou ant a ite?" He of course knew what she was asking and he responded "No, I'm good." He leaned down and said, but you missed a spot right there trying to get her to find it which was kind of any excuse he could use to touch or kiss his wife he embraced. "Did I get it?" "No, let me." He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the corner of her wife and then slightly across her lower lip that she loved to nibble on when she was nervous. He brought the cheesy finger to his own lips and the tip of his tongue licked swiftly staring into her dark eyes and she noticed his turning to a dark blue that captured her body with a shiver. "Umm I'll have to get some soon." Jason responded after his enticing banter and Sam's mouth lay open as her mind reeled to wanting Jason to use that tongue in so many more ways. "I'll ask you to cum with me next time." She said in a dark sultry voice hoping it would be sooner rather than later. Pregnancy seemed to bring more raw desire from Sam than usual and right now Sam had a new craving.

"Yeah I remember you promised me that I could join you next time because you know how much I love sharing." Jason somehow heard a soft pant in her voice and knew she was thinking about a whole lot more that happened after Sam devoured that sandwich Jason had his own eating frenzy that needed to be addressed. Sam sat in her chair slowly as hearing his reminder of that day sent a hot pulse to her core and now she was hungry again. "Well is there anything you would like to share right now?" Jason searched for Danny and found he had made his way to his room to retrieve another track for his cars and Jason grinned "I'd like you to open your legs wide and run your right hand slowly up to your core and take your other hand and pinch your left nipple and blow." Sam was caught completely off guard considering that just moments ago Danny was on the phone with her so she wasn't sure how to respond. She was already following his command, but she wanted to share so much more. "Awww yes Jason." She moaned as her hands guided along her sensitive body and she ached to have his lips on her body and his bulge plunging deep inside her. "Sam, is the office door locked?" "Yes, why?" "Because what I am going to share with you is very sensitive material and it is only for you." Sam loved to hear him seducing her even over the phone the man could penetrate her. She thought back to the compass and her feeling the weight of it around her neck when she was last on the phone with Jason in a sensitive conversation with her in the bath tub.

 _Flashback_

 _Sam let the warm water rush over every part of her body with the bubbles tracing every curve of her hard body. Sam could hear the want and need of Jason on the other side of the phone as they discussed her wet body and what he could do to it. Sam let the sponge dip between her legs and suddenly her fingers were compelled to dive between her folds and her eyes were glossed over and closed envisioning Jason's hands and lips all over her body. Sam had longed for his touch and nothing compared to the pleasure he brought her, but times were dire so she used her imagination and his voice dark and deep penetrated her mind and allowed her to sink deeper into her warm and wet fantasy with him. Jason could feel his prison uniform tighten and was thankful that the guards had announced that his would be the last call for the day. Ever since reuniting with Sam in Mexico his passion and want for her was at a fever pitch and he wanted desperately to be the one eliciting the moans he was hearing on the phone. Sam had told him that she was trying to apply for a conjugal visit, but there was a hold up on the paperwork and she was concerned it would be denied due to their lack of marital status. Sam leaned over the tub with her round ass sticking out as the bubbles cascaded off of her wishing she was looking back to see Jason's gaze upon her. She decided that this session was going to be more dirty than clean and she would make it her mission to get Jason Morgan in this bathtub at some point. Sam found herself wondering what position Jason would take her in first as she eased back into the tub with her legs spread apart she again found her fingers drifting down to rub her sensitive mound and hearing Jason's words made her arch her back and she moaned "Jason, yes right there!" "Aww I love the way you touch me." Jason panted a bit more and wished he desperately had more privacy and vowed to take care of a need with a cold shower and restroom visit not that either would curb his hunger for Sam. As Sam climaxed it took all of Jason not to release himself just from her voice this was the power she carried over him. Sam was dazed and soaring with her body vibrating and her thighs were clenching as she released._

Sam heard some foot steps outside of her office and realized she might be within ear shot of an unintended audience. "Jason I-I need to go I think I hear someone coming." Jason smirked at the thought and goaded her a bit "Oh yeah, I hope to hear you coming Sam." Sam blushed and pulled her hands away from her commanded position and straightened her outfit a bit. Jason knew his wife had a thirst that only he could quench and at that very moment both of them wanted to indulge, but work calls. Just then Sam heard a knock at the door and was thankful she had listened to her keen PI ears and stopped before she had to explain herself to a stranger. "Alright I will see you in just a little while, love you" Sam quickly ended the call with her husband and focused her attention on the person at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Knock, knock is heard at the office door as pushes herself out of her office chair that has become a bit more cumbersome in her third trimester of her pregnancy. Sam slowly opens the door to a face she isn't so familiar with, but for some reason she recognizes a kindred spirit in Curtis Ashford. Curtis has started to work with Jason in uncovering who was behind the car bomb targeted for Julian Jerome and Sam can appreciate his street-smart techniques with looking for information. Sam feels a sense of ease around Curtis for some reason and she's glad that Jason is open to working with him even though deep down she would like to be taking the lead on the investigation. Sam longed for the adventure, but she understood at this late in her pregnancy it was in her and the baby's best interest to stick to the tech side of things and leave the field work to Jason and Curtis. "Hey Curtis, what brings you here?" Sam asks wondering as she hadn't been in the office recently blatantly apparent with the amount of dust that covered the office furniture. Curtis glanced around almost casing the space to see if there were any other ears to overhear their conversation. "Well, I kind of wanted to pick your brain a bit and see if you might have any theories on this Julian case?" Curtis seemed more interested in working with Sam than her husband which normally she wouldn't mind, but given her current health and the baby she had to sit most of the time out. "Did I catch you at a bad time, I mean I can come back later or some other time if you are busy" Curtis stated as he was a bit apprehensive to bring up the topic of working with her more than her husband. Sam smiled slightly and was a flattered that Curtis could appreciate her input and skills "Well I was just checking something new out and I was about to head home actually" Sam said weakly not wanting to put off Curtis, but also being mindful that she had a yummy meal waiting.

"It's cool, I will just catch you later and we can debrief on the latest." Curtis was a bit disappointed to not be able to share with Sam his latest findings, but there was something about Jason Morgan that just wasn't putting him at ease to work with him. Curtis had been on both sides of the law and knew that generally his instincts on people were pretty spot on and from everything people had told him about Jason Morgan he has lethal, but truthful and not about hurting people intentionally and yet his few interactions with the man some referred to as "Stone Cold" had left him cautious. Now Samantha Morgan on the other hand was a force to be reckoned with, but there was something about this fiery raven haired beauty that was no nonsense and she was the real deal. "Thanks Curtis I will be in touch soon and thanks for stopping by I really appreciate your help on the case and with me a bit out of commission it's nice to know my husband has some trustworthy back-up." Sam smiled and led Curtis out the door and as she was leaving the light caught just right on the compass necklace and it reminded her to call Spinelli when she got home to see if he could get any leads.

Sam arrived home to the Penthouse a bit tired and looking forward to a large meal ahead of her. She hadn't really noticed what little it took to make her more tired and warn out these days, but that was one of the side effects she could deal with knowing she was closer to seeing this new miracle in a few months. Sam fished for her keys and remembered a time of being so pregnant and hungry with Lila and trying to give Jason space and the life she thought he wanted that didn't include her and him finding her lost and hungry at Kelly's finally convincing her to come back and she shyly asked him to buy her some food. Putting the key in the lock she could hear vrooming sounds on the other side of the door and could only imagine her sweet son running the length of the living room with his cars. That blonde haired blue-eyed little boy was most certainly his father's son and if she was to be honest with herself she had her own need for speed which was one of the many reasons her and Jason fit so well together.

"Mommy, your home!" screeched Danny as he leaped towards her being mindful of her ever-expanding belly. "Mommy Daddy and I got you some yummy food and the baby too." "Oh buddy that was very thoughtful of you and Daddy and the baby and I are very hungry." Sam glanced around the room to look for her husband and suddenly he appeared from the kitchen with a plate in one hand and the delicious chocolate shake in the other. "Hey you're home I was about to go heat up your sandwich." Sam stepped towards her husband and kissed him gently on the cheek and yanked the food from his hands. "Don't I get a thank you?" He smirked at her and she didn't even wait to sit before biting into the sandwich she craved "Ank ou!" "You're welcome I think." He chuckled a bit watching his wife enjoy the food he brought to her. "Do you want anything to drink?" Jason asked but knowing she most likely wouldn't answer so he strolled back to the kitchen and brought a tall glass of milk and sat it in front of her. "Here you need your calcium and I bet you haven't had much to drink all day." Sam frowned at the milk, but knew there was no arguing with her husband. He sat next to her on the couch and snuggled into her side and kissed her head. The two sat there while she finished her food and her moans of joy filled the room.

NC-17

Each moan enticed Jason more and he was suddenly reminded of the sensitive information they were discussing earlier. "So I'm going to need to fill you in all the way with a tip I have" he said in a dark voice with his eyes darkening and fixating on her luscious lips. It took all of Sam to keep her food in her mouth with Jason's sexual overtone. She decided that two could play at that game and responded to him with a mischief in her eye "Just a tip? Well I hope you had more to give him than that." Jason knew the gloves were off and this was the game his sexy wife wanted to play let the games begin. "Well I thought I would start out slowly and then see if you could handle it all. I mean it's been a little while I didn't want you to overexert yourself." Sam knew he wasn't playing fair, but if she knew her husband's ferocious appetite and she was about to unleash all-out war. "I think I could handle it, taking it slowly and you know how on top of things I like to be." Jason's cock twitched and he knew he was in trouble as his eyes watched her nipples harden through her smock and she bit her lip lightly. She was his undoing and he loved being at her mercy especially on his knees there was no other place he felt more at home than tasting, touching and filling his wife with his huge throbbing cock.

Sam licked her lips and laid her plate on the coffee table with a sudden urge to straddle her husband and show him right then and there how much she could handle and how well she did it, but they had a set of watchful little eyes in the room and must curb their meal of one another until after he was in bed. Sam knew that she needed to distract the both of them right now or they might scar their sweet boy for life. Danny skidded his car at that moment across the back of the sofa and Sam decided to take the opportunity to torture her husband a little bit. "Danny can you show me the racetrack you built?" Sam asked as she got off the couch and her hand briefly grazing Jason's throbbing cock. She knew it wasn't fair, but he wasn't being fair when she was in her office earlier either so a little payback was due.

Danny hopped up and down and took Sam's hand and showed her to the starting line on the floor and then Sam thought devilishly oh I'm going to enjoy this. Sam bent over exposing her round plump ass to Jason as Danny mimicked revving the engine of the cars. Sam took a car to the starting line and turned around so that the smock fell just right revealing her huge breasts. Sam had always been quite well endowed, but this pregnancy in particular accented every curve in a spectacular fashion and Jason's mouth dropped open licking his lips wishing he could submerge his face the beauty of her breasts.

Breaking Jason out of his hypnotized gaze on her luscious body his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his now even tighter pants thanks to his wife's playful sexual game and lifted it to his ear. "Morgan" he responded before glancing at the number on the screen. "Jason I need you to come over right away." Sonny beckoned Jason and considering Jason's recent discovery of his indiscretion with Nelle he knew it best to probably take action right away before this matter became even worse. "Okay I'll be right over." Jason found Sam's eyes and could see the disappointment staring back at him, but he knew the sooner he took care of the latest Sonny matter the sooner he could get back to readying himself for dessert. "Sam that was Sonny he needs me to come over right away, are you two going to be okay?" "Sure Jase, just don't wait too long to eat." Sam replied trying to not show her disappointment to her husband and keeping the tone light. "Don't worry I plan on a full meal when I get back and I think a certain little man will be tucked in nice and cozy by that time." "Hey buddy, I've got to go see uncle Sonny. I need you to take good care of Mommy while I'm gone and make sure to listen, okay?" The little boy was beaming at the thought of helping especially if it involved his adoring mother. "Sure Daddy I love you!" Danny smiled brightly and Jason's heart warmed every time his son said Daddy, "thanks buddy and I love you too." Jason knelt down and kissed both Danny and Sam on the head as he headed out the door with a brief wave back.


End file.
